


Soul Food

by Spinifex



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Bajor, Drabble, Fandompotluck, Gen, Paluku, Soul food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25240321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spinifex/pseuds/Spinifex
Summary: Kira visits an old friend.
Relationships: Jadzia Dax & Kira Nerys
Comments: 12
Kudos: 17
Collections: Star Trek Fandom Potluck Collection





	Soul Food

**Soul Food**

Time passes, parents age, their children outlive them. 

Kira had no inkling she’d live forever. She imagined kissing her own ass goodbye well before now. 

The Memory Festival nourishes those who’ve gone before and anticipates things to come. 

Bajor has blossomed from its ashes and Nerys feels grateful, melancholy. Jadzia would have laughed: Nerys and the miracle of growing old. 

Kira misses her. 

Nerys buys a dish of crisp palukoo, takes the offering to the temple: lights a burner for her absent friend. 

She raises her palms upward and inhales. Her eyes slide closed and Kira smiles. 

“Hello old man.”


End file.
